Siguiendo las deciciones de mi corazon
by Paz-ita
Summary: Un inesperado acuerdo, pone en duda los sentimientos de cierto personajes, podran solucionarlo?
1. Default Chapter

NOTAS: Hola, a todos, e aquí mi primer fic de beyblade (auque se podría decir que el segundo, ya q el primero se me borro jeje), debo decir que aun no decido cual será la pareja así que todo puede pasar, bueno, espero de todo corazón que les guste, así que sin decir mas los dejo con mi fic.  
  
*************** UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA***************  
  
------- China, tribu White Tigre, 9:oo a.m -----------  
  
El viento sonó muy fuerte golpeando rudamente a los árboles de los alrededores, se escucharon unos cuantos perros aullar desesperadamente, mientras que las aves volaron repentinamente aterradas.definitivamente una buena compañía al momento que esta viviendo la familia Lee.  
  
¡¿¡QUE!?!- fue la violenta respuesta que escuchara el líder de la tribu  
  
Que están comprometidos - se limito a responder muy tranquilamente el señor Lee  
  
Pe...pero... - La chica de largos cabellos rozados no atinaba a decir algo cuerdo  
  
Pero abuelo - su nieto intentaba recibir aunque sea una clara explicación a tal decisión (me salio verso sin ningun esfuerzo n_n )  
  
El lider de la tribu los miro seriamente, se acomodo en el cojin, bebio un sorbo de te y se dispuso a hablar  
  
El beyblade es muy importante para nosotros - comenzo el anciano - desde generaciones, en nuestra familia se ha practicado este deporte, y cada vez hemos hido mas lejos. Pero...... esta vez fue la excepcion - una breve pausa - pese a que tengamos una gran fama en el pueblo, no logramos nuestro objetivo en el torneo asiático, no ganamos, no recuperamos al Drigger, ni nos desarrollamos - explico´ -  
  
Lee - llamo el anciano - no estas lo suficientemente preparado para ingresar a otro torneo  
  
Pero abuelo!!! - intento reclamar el joven  
  
¡¡Pero nada - fue la respuesta  
  
Disculpe señor Lee - Hablo Mariah - aun así no entiendo que tiene que ver tal compromiso  
  
Ante el comentario, el anciano solo sonrió y se dispuso a continuar - El equipo White Tigre es muy famoso, por lo tanto no perderemos nuestro tiempo y nos dedicaremos a entrenar mas arduamente, pero antes de eso, queremos asegurarnos de que no se pierda la costumbre, Lee, tu y Mariah son los mejores bey- luchadores del pueblo y se que podrán volverse mejores aun si juntan sus poderes, por esa razón hemos decidido comprometerlos - concluyó  
  
Ahora por favor retírense y pídanle a Tsut que les entregue sus beyblades, y pónganse a entrenar - acto seguido, ambos muchacho salen de la habitación y hacen lo ordenado  
  
******* Japón, Tokio, 10:00 a.m. equipo BladeBreakers *******  
  
Oigan chicos ya dense prisa, no esperaran que los deje el avión o si?  
  
Si ya vamos - fue la respuesta de un emocionado Ray  
  
Hey! Esperen - gritaron Max y Kenny  
  
Solo dejen de gritar quieren?! - la fulminante voz de Kai era inconfundible  
  
Si, si, lo que quieras, pero apúrate ya - Tyson comenzaba a desesperarse  
  
******** ya en el avión **********  
  
Que bien, es una suerte que tengamos la oportunidad de ir a entrenar a China verdad? - comento Max  
  
Si aya hay muchos bey-luchadores buenos, podremos practicar - respondió Ray ligeramente sonrojado  
  
No, a mi se me hace que vas por otra cosa - comento picaramente Tyson  
  
N...no ...no a que mas podría ir - pregunto algo nervioso  
  
Pues es obvio no?, quieres ir a ver a los White Tigres, o mejor dicho A LA WHITE TIGRE - declaro burlonamente  
  
NO!!, no es cierto, yo no voy por Mariah - alego aun mas sonrojado  
  
Si, claro Ray, por eso estas tan sonrojado - Max se unió a la conversación  
  
Tienen razón, debes extrañar a tu novia - se incluyo Kenny  
  
¡¡QUE NO ES VERDAD!!, escúchenme bien, no voy por Mariah, ni por nadie, a demás ella solo es mi amiga  
  
Si, si Ray, lo que digas - Tyson seguía burlándose  
  
¡¡¡ME ESTAS DESESPERANDO!!!!  
  
[ China, tribu White Tiger, 4:00 p.m. ]  
  
Oye Mariah - la llamada de Lee, alarmo a la chica  
  
Dime - contesto nerviosamente la aludida  
  
Que...... ¿qué pien..sas sobre..el compromiso? - hablo difícilmente el joven chino  
  
Pues...yo...Lee, la...verdad es que...yo..no..estoy segura - su nerviosismo era claro  
  
Ya veo - contesto el chico seriamente  
  
Permanecieron un rato sentados juntos, aunque sin dirigirse la palabra, no podían negar que desde esta mañana, la relación entre ellos había cambiado, se sentían avergonzados debido al compromiso, y era obvio, el matrimonio no es algo con lo que se juega y los muchachos todavía estaban muy jóvenes para pensar en eso, y a demás no estaban seguros de sus sentimientos, esto ultimo era lo que mas los incomodaba.  
  
¡¡CHICOS!! - el grito despertó a los chinos de sus pensamientos, los cuales quedaron totalmente olvidados al darse cuenta de quienes eran sus visitas  
  
¿¡Ray, y los BladeBreakers?! - ambos chicos se sorprendieron  
  
Hola Lee...Mariah - se detuvo a mirarla entre triste y tiernamente  
  
Ho..hola Ray - la chica se sonrojo notablemente  
  
Pero ¿ que hacen por acá? - pregunto Lee  
  
Vinimos a entrenar a china - hablo Tyson  
  
Así es, nos quedaremos algún tiempo - agrego Max  
  
Que bien....si gustan pueden hospedarse en nuestra casa - ofreció amablemente el líder de los White Tigres  
  
Por supuesto - agradeció Tyson - ya quiero comer comida china - acto seguido todos los presentes ( excepto Tyson y Kai) se caen al estilo anime  
  
********** MAS TARDE**********  
  
Abuelo, ven por favor - llamo el chico  
  
Que pasa hijo - contesto el abuelo llegando a la sala  
  
Por dios Ray!!, cuanto tiempo sin verte hijo - saludo alegremente el abuelo  
  
Señor Lee, me da mucho gusto volver a verlo - respondió de la misma forma el recién llegado - Le presento a mis compañeros, los BladeBreakers - los presento  
  
Mucho gusto señor - saludaron los chicos  
  
Y díganme ¿ que hacen por aquí? - pregunto el anciano  
  
Acto seguido, el dueño de casa los invita a tomar el te, mientras Kai , le contaban al señor, la razón de su visita. Mariah se sentía muy nerviosa ya que a su derecha estaba Lee, y a su izquierda estaba Ray (que suerte, como se sentirá estar entre dos bombones n_____n ) el cual le dedicaba tiernas miradas de vez en cuando, cosa que no le agradaba para nada al pobre de Lee.  
  
Y a ustedes que les pasa? - pregunto sorpresivamente Max, quien parece haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasaba  
  
No, no nada por?.. - preguntaba un nervioso Ray  
  
Mmm.. es que los notábamos algo extraños - hablo Kenny  
  
En ese momento, hacen acto de presencia los demás White Tigres (Kevin y Gary)  
  
Los, BladeBreakers, que agradable sorpresa - comento Kevin  
  
Vaya, si que me sorprendieron - hablo Gary  
  
Chicos ¡ hola! - como siempre, Tyson se alegro de reunirse con sus amigos  
  
Hola Ray, cuanto tiempo - saludaron al joven  
  
Chicos, que gusto verlos - los saludo también  
  
Bienvenidos chicos - les hablo Mariah con un ligero toque de desgano, pero perceptible para todos,  
  
Que es lo que te pasa Mariah? - pregunto el señor Lee  
  
Ahhh, no se preocupe abuelo, todas las chicas son así, de seguro es por la nueva noticia de la mañana  
  
La nueva noticia?? - pregunto curioso Tyson  
  
Así es - respondió Gary - veo que aun no se lo han dicho  
  
Decirnos que? - pregunto Kenny  
  
El Sr. Lee se apresuro en responder  
  
Verán, lo que sucede es que Lee y Mariah están comprometidos - ante el comentario, los aludidos se sonrojaron  
  
¿¡¡¿QUÉ, COMPROMRTIDOS!??! - fue la respuesta  
  
Sin embargo, Ray bajo la cabeza tristemente, no le gustaba nada lo que acababa de oír.  
  
CONTINUARA.........  
  
PAZ-ITA: Que les pareció?, espero que no los aya aburrido mucho, por lo que tengo planeado, este fic va a estar algo larguito, aunque aun no tengo decidido el final, o mas bien dicho, cual será definitivamente la pareja, así que seguidores del Ray x Mariah y Lee x Mariah, no se hagan muchas ilusiones ( aunque una de estas dos terminara siendo la pareja) solo les que da rezar ( eso salió a lo Iron Maiden Jeanne). A por cierto, volveré a publicar AMOR DE AMORES el cual por alguna razón se me borro, asi que también lo verán por aquí. Bueno espero que sigan el fic y que les guste mucho, Matta ne. 


	2. una tristeza irremediable

Hola a todos!!!!!! Lamento haber tardado tanto en continuar este fic, pero prometo que tratare de que no se repita, Al final del capitulo respondere a los reviews que me han llegado hasta el momento, que por supuesto no puedo dejar de agradecer, por ahora, les entrego la continuacion , este tercer capitulo que espero que disfruten.  
  
CAPITULO 3:::: UNA TRISTEZA IRREMEDIABLE  
  
Com-compro-metidos – murmuro Ray lo mas bajo que pudo, las palabras recién dichas por el líder White Tigher aun sonaban en su cabeza, la idea todavía no estaba captada, su cerebro trabajaba muy despacio, todavía no asimilaba bien lo que acababa de oír – com-pro-metidos – volvió a murmurar, esta vez en un tono mas alto que todos alcanzaron a escuchar.  
  
Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, la sangre de sus venas correr a toda prisa por su cuerpo, sus músculos tensarse levemente y su alma gritar sin freno, y es que Mariah no podía creer que su incomoda y nueva relación con Lee, haya sido declarada así como así delante de todos y en especial delante de Ray. Aunque nunca supiera que es lo que en realidad siente este chico por ella, la china por alguna extraña razón tenia la terrible necesidad de mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que dicho compromiso no fue elección propia, que ella no tuvo la culpa, que ella .....que ella lo quiere, lo quiere pese a cualquier cosa que hubiese ocurrido en el pasado, algo en su alma le decía que Ray estaba molesto, si muy molesto, y lo peor era que sentía en su pecho un mal presentimiento, un presentimiento frío y obscuro del que costaría mucho salir, sus pensamientos fueron cortados, al escuchar la voz del señor Lee, quien los llamaba insistentemente.  
  
Ejem...disculpen..¿pasa algo malo? – interrogo el anciano al ver el mal reaccionar de los White Tigers y Ray  
  
Ehm..no nada abuelo...despreocúpate – Fingió tranquilidad Lee, el también lo estaba pasando mal, no era que le desagradara el estar comprometido con su compañera, al contrario, ¡le encantaba!, pero sabia que el sentimiento no era mutuo, siempre lo ha sabido, por lo que siempre sufriría irremediablemente por este amor imposible, el podría ser, rudo, firme, estricto, y el líder del equipo, pero tenia muy claro, que con eso no conseguiría el tan anhelado amor de Mariah, su amiga de la infancia que desde pequeños le robo el corazón y tambien sabia que todo esto involucraba mucho a Ray, y ahora, el ver su reaccion al enterarse de la noticia, sus dudas estaban aclaradas, Ray ama a Mariah.  
  
Ehh..perdon...¿qué les parece si practicamos un poco de beyblade? – propuso nervioso Max tratando de salir de la incomoda situación en la que estaban  
  
Por mi esta bien – contestaron Gary y Kevin, sintiendo la misma incomodidad  
  
No es mala idea, despues de todo a eso vivimos – pero sin duda Tyson sabia disimular muy bien su incomodidad  
  
Minutos después, todos se encontraban en el jardín de la casa Lee, el duelo era Tyson (cuando no u.u) v/s Kai, una pequeña batalla amistosa  
  
Todos se mantenían atentos a la batalla, menos Lee, Mariah y Ray, el trío no hacia mas que dirigirse misteriosas miradas en las cuales pedían una explicación, un ¿por qué?, un ¿qué pasa? o quizás un perdón....  
  
Solo de una cosa estaban conscientes; esto no terminaría tan fácilmente  
  
Pronto callo la noche ,el combate de beyblade entre los chicos ya había terminado, no sabían quien había ganado, ni tampoco importaba, no podía importar cuando su mente y su corazón estaban en una total agonía, ninguno se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra al otro, no podían, no sabían ni por donde empezar.  
  
Luego de una muy deliciosa cena, el que Tyson no podía dejar sus excelentes modales, los habitantes de aquella enorme casa decidieron quedarse un tiempo mas en pie, después de todo ¿para qué ir a acostarse si no tienen sueño? Por lo que cada grupo se fue por su lado, los White Tigers fueron a tomar un baño de aguas termales, por su puesto que Mariah estaría sola en el baño de mujeres, mientras que los Bladebreakers decidieron tan solo mirar la luna....solo pensar...aunque raro en ellos parezca.  
  
El exwhite tiger seguia perdido en sus pensamientos, aislado de todo, y sordo a cualquier palabra , no podia dejar de pensar en el nuevo compromiso de sus viejos amigos, simplemente no podia, no lo aceptaba ¿cómo puede dolerle tanto el hecho de que formen una pareja? El sabia muy bien la respuesta, y no era otra mas que el, Raymond Kon, estaba perdidamente enamorado de su amiga de la infancia, de la pelirosada Mariah, y nada podía hacer para sacar el profundo dolor que sentía en estos momentos.  
  
Sus amigos, los demás Bladebreakers, lo miraban con tristeza, sabían que aunque el lo negara, estaba enamorado de esa chica, y entendían de ante mano el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando, solo que no creyeron que le afectaría tanto.  
  
Hey Ray, compañero vamos, no estés triste no vale la pena estarlo – Tyson trataba de animarlo  
  
¿Triste, yo?, por supuesto que no chicos, no tengo por que estarlo – fingió notablemente el chico chino  
  
Esta bien Ray ya no tiene caso que mientas – hablo por fortuna Kai  
  
¿Aque te refieres? – pregunto nervioso Ray  
  
Pues a que más, a lo del compromiso – se explico Max  
  
¿Al de Lee y Mariah? – volvió a preguntar el chino tratando de evitar la situación  
  
Si, a ese mismo – dijo Kenni un tanto sarcástico  
  
Pues, no me afecta, no tiene por que afectarme – mintió nuevamente  
  
¿Sabes una cosa Ray? – hablo con mucha rudeza Kai, todas las miradas se voltearon a el  
  
No sabia que solo lo eras en el beyblade.....sino que en cosas de amor....también eres un estúpido – termino con crueldad  
  
El aludido y todos los demás lo miraron con sorpresa, para después pedir una explicación ante dicho comentario  
  
Te lo diré, - prosiguió – a lo que me refiero, es a que eres un estúpido, porque estando consciente de que todos tus compañeros de equipo lo saben de sobra, tú sigas negando tu amor por Mariah – sentencio  
  
Hubo una larga pausa, Ray no supo que contestar, sus sentimientos estaban descubiertos hace mucho tiempo, Kai tenia razón  
  
Si.... – se escucho de nuevo hablar a Ray, todos lo miraron  
  
Es cierto – prosiguió dispuesto a enfrentar la realidad frente a sus compañeros – si la amo ¡amo a Mariah! – Grito – y me duele su compromiso, me duele que se case con otro – confeso antes de salir corriendo a su habitación. No quería mas por hoy día, ya no más.  
  
Una habitación yacía obscura, sombría y fría, tan solo habitada por el recién llegado chino, quien no hacia mas que maldecir su destino, se supone que había venido a china a entrenar, no a sufrir, sin embargo eso es lo único que ha ganado.......sufrir.  
  
Por otro lado, Mariah, ya regresaba de su baño termal, y ahora se encontraba poniéndose su pijama, estaba cansada, tan solo quería dormir, sin embargo, fue sorprendida por unos fuertes ruidos en su puerta.  
  
Se apresuro en cambiarse y acudir rápidamente a quien sea que tocara a su puerta a esas horas de la noche, abrió, era Ray  
  
Ambos se miraron profundamente por un largo tiempo, sin mas que hacer, solo sintiendo cada uno el fuerte latido de su corazón, atrapados en una especie de magia, pero el decidió romper aquel momento.......  
  
Lamento molestarte a estas horas – le dijo secamente  
  
No te preocupes, esta bien – contesto ella de la misma manera  
  
¿Me harías el favor....de explicarme? – pidió con un hilo de voz  
  
¿Explicarte que? – pregunto sin comprender  
  
Pues del maldito compromiso!!!! – grito sin pensarlo  
  
Mariiah no sabia que decirle, realmente estaba enfadado, así que se decidió a decirle la pura y santa verdad, la que desde un principio quiso decirle  
  
Este compromiso, fue arreglado por el Sr. Lee, no por decisión propia – le respondió nerviosa  
  
Ah..... ¿y no pudiste negrte? – le pregunto nuevamente con brusquedad  
  
No, ya sabes como es el – respondio Mariah  
  
Ya veo, solo queria saber eso – dijo dirigiendose a la puerta – buenas noches- y diciendo esto, se fue de la habita cion de la chica dejandola en un mar de confundimientos.  
  
CONTINUARÁ........................  
  
PAZ-ITA: Bueno eso es lo que tengo por ahora, como dije anteriormente, tratare de no demorar tanto en escribir, y ahora respondere a los reviews;  
  
KAMIRA . Pues muchas gracias por mandarme reviews y sinceramente no creo q sepas el final de mi historia, pero no importa, solo sigue leyendolo y haber si me mandas uno que otro review.  
  
E-413666: Gracias por pensar que estoy bien, espero que sigas leyendolo y que te guste mucho.  
  
GALY: Muchisimas gracias por apoyarme, me levantaste el animo, y que bueno saber que te gusta mucho mi historia, de veras que me alegro por como lo describiste y por supueto que la voy a continuar, asi que sigue leyendo, muchas gracias.  
  
Bueno eso estodo por ahora, mejor me voy a dormir, ya tengo mucho sueño, bye!!!!!!! 


End file.
